Feast in Luxor
|details = I heard you investigated the interior of the Luxor temples. A request has come in for ya from the scholar Benghazi. He wants ya to collect information on the festival that was held at those temples. Talk to the request to get started |step1 = /Study of Luxor/Benghazi/Scholar/ Hey it's you, the adventurer who searched for the Luxor Temple! I was waiting for someone like you to help me in my research. There's information that only adventurers like yourself could grasp. First of all, let's talk about my research. |step2 = /Beautiful Feast of Opet/Benghazi/Scholar/ I have an intrinsic interest in ruins along the Nile River. One ruin I am deeply interested is in the Luxor Temple on the east coast of the Nile River.In order to understand even just one of the workings of the ruins that temple belongs to, I have turned my attention to "The Beautiful Feast of Opet" |step3 = /The Mysteries of the Festival/Benghazi/Scholar/ "The Beautiful Feast of Opet" was apparently performed at the Karnak and Luxor Temples, but I was unable to fully investigate it on my own. So I would like to ask you to collect further information. If you go to the Rest Area in Cairo, where i heard the rumours about the feast, someone like yourself might be able to find something out. |step4 = /Drawn to Tales of Adventures/Cairo/Customer (blue clothes)/ You're not the adventurer that found he treasure in the Luxor Temple, are you? C'mon tell me about it. I don't want to start a big study or anything, but I love adventure stories. If you'll tell me one, I've got a good story for you, as well. |step5 = /In Gratitude for Adventure Tale/Cairo/Customer/ I see... so even though you found that treasure inside, there are still many mysteries left in the temple. And now you're investigating the festival that was performed near Luxor Temple. so that festival is called, "The Beautiful Feast of Opet"? Well then, I might be able to help you. |step6 = /Festival Showing Thanks for Fertility/Cairo/Customer/ This is a story I heard from man who was travelling the Nile a while ago. On the east coast of the Nile, during the flood season, a festival was apparently held where Amun, his wife Mutu, and his son Khonsu visited the god of abundance, Opet. I suppose the festival was for the people to show their gratitude for abundant crops. |step7 = /Festivity of Ceremony/Cairo/Customer/ At the festival, there was a sacred ship that carried statues of the three gods, and was carried by the hands of the priests from the Karnak Temple to the Luxor Temple. People play music and gaily send them off. The sacred ship is laid in the place of enshrinement, and the statues of the gods are carried into the inner sanctum. And then 10 days later, the statues are returned to the Karnak. |step8 = /Remaining Mystery/Cairo/Customer/ The Luxor Temple was called "Harem of the South" back then. "The Beautiful Feast of Opet" saw the god Amun and his wife pass through the Luxor Temple, but it has not been revealed what happened inside the temple's interior. A scholar or adventurer will not be satisfied to leave that hidden. |step9 = /Key to the Mystery Lis in the Ruins?/Cairo/Customer/ According to the traveller's story, there appears to be a way to head deeper into the Luxor Temples. If you go and search again, you might solve its mysteries. Or the mysteries may become even more complex. such is the nature of adventures. If you find anything interesting, be sure to tell me sometime. |stepfinal = The Path to the Temple's Interior/// You've gathered information on "The Beautiful Feast of Opet" that was once held in Luxor. The sacred parts of the ritual are still shrouded in mystery. According to your information, there is a hidden path that leads further into the interior of the Luxor temples. Make your report while suggesting the possibility of further research. |discoXP = |cardXP = |reportXP = |reportfame = |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = Grants access to the Karnak & Luxor Temples Dungeon Middle Floors. Unlocking deeper dungeon sections requires these steps: Hathor Statue - Finish Karnak & Luxor Temples Upper Floors Feast in Luxor Djed Pillar - Finish Karnak & Luxor Temples Middle Floors Book of Ennead - Pyramids of Giza Lower Floors Amun Statue - Finish Karnak & Luxor Temples |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = Cairo |seaarea = East Mediterranean Sea }}